Who's my prince?
by I'mMr.Teddybear
Summary: Syo kurusu is inlove with his best friend (Natsuki) but one he finds out that his friend was inlove with someone else. He went to change his look then someone suddenly shows up and said that he was inlove with him for many years!


Did I just now recognize that I'm inlove with him? No it can't be, I thought to myself. This is just a phase I'm going through, I told myself.

"OOOOH HIIII NANAMI-CHAN!" screamed Natsuki

as she was walking into the door (we're at pratice right now) Why does Natsuki have to be so obsessed with her? Why can't it be like the old days? When Natsuki with OBSESSED with ME?

"Hey Syo-kun? Syoooooooo-kuuun?"

"Ahh...ahh sorry Nanami I lost myself for a sec. So where were we?"

"Kurusu are you ok? Maybe you should take alittle rest" said Natsuki.

YES of course I'd do anything to get away from you, I thought.

"A-ahh ok"

As i walked out the door i saw Natsuki "flirting" with Nanami, w-what is this feeling? It's is jealousy? Nahh that gay, why would i ever be jelly of Nanami? After that I decided to take a walk in the garden. Oh how much I love how it's so peaceful here. The breeze here is just the right temperature and the landscape is so nice and quite. –step step- Huh? did I heard footsteps just now? Ehh I guess i can follow it since i really have nothing to do. As i was walking closer to the sound of footsteps, i suddenly recognized it was Natsuki's but not just his, there was also NANAMI? What the hell are they doing in such a place? I decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Nanami...I...I know this is kinda sudden but... IM INLOVE WITH YOU!"

Wait...what? what did i just hear Natsuki say? Did he just... said... that he was inlove with Nanami!? NO NO IT CAN'T BE LIKE THIS! Why did he choose Nanami over me? I know him longer than Nanami, I was his childhood friend! I started tearing up but i guess i can't deny it anymore. I'm inlove with Natsuki. So this is what people call love huh? Ha...AHAHAHAHA fine Natsuki if you're gonna be like this then looks like I'll have to change myself for you to love me huh? Just you wait Natsuki, you'll be begging for me to love you once I return. I decided to stop eavesdropping and go back to my room to think about what Im gonna do. –after a few hours- AAAAAH! YES! I know what i'll do now. I'll leave first thing in the morning. –Morning- Ahh yes finally now I shall go and change my look. –After syo's make-over- Oh geez I'm just so nervous, was this the right thing to do? Dying my hair dark brown, getting gray contacts, and changing my style alittle bit. Well lets just risk it. As I was walking to my dorm, I passed by Ai...Ai mikaze.

"Oh is that you Kurusu? You so... sexy? It's making me horny baby"

God i hate this guy, he always teases me like this and making perverted jokes.

"Oh shutup Mikaze and quit teasing me like that. Its embarrassing baka."

"Ehh Syo-kun how mean of you. Are you telling me that i can't love you? Syo-kun you're so cold"

"HUH? Mikaze I am not cold and dont call me 'Syo-kun' calling me Kurusu is just FINE!"

"what's wrong with calling you 'Syo-kun'? i dont mind it"

"Well I do."

I said as I was running away from him as fast as i could until i bumped into Natsuki. What the- why of all people, why did i have to bump into him?

"A-ahh good evening Natsuki"

"Syo? Is that you? You look...diferent"

"ah uhh yeah i guess" Do i look better now Natsuki? will you want me to become your lover now?

"wow Syo why did you change your look?" He looks kinda good(Natsuki's thinking)

"Oh i just got bored with my old look so i decided to try something new so what do you think?" AHHH yes this feeling when Natsuki figures out he made a mistake falling for Nanami.

"I think you look absolutely ridiculous"

"e-excuse me?"

"Yes i said that you look horridble. Why did you changed your look? I liked it when you looked cute. Atleast I had a reason to hug you and kiss you even. But now you look ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!"

Huh? How can then possibly be? Does he seriously think i look stupid? And when he said he had a reason to hug me? Was he telling the truth. No no no it's all fake fake fake

"IT'S FAKE!" Oh crap what the hell was i think?

"huh? Excuse me?" Natsuki said with a confusing look on his face.

"Natsuki do you love me?" Now Natsuki look even more confusing.

"uhh u-umm Syo why ask me all of a sudden?"

"Hah so it was fake... Natsuki just who do you think i changed my look for? Do you know why? IT WAS FOR YOU." I said as tears starting running down my cheeks.

"I was inlove with you all along, did you know that? Well i guess you don't because everthing that you did was fake right? Hugging me, kissing me, and saying I'm so cute that you love me was all fake wasn't it? You did all that cause you thought i was cute, was that really all you felt? When i found out you were inlove with Nanami, i was really sad and it was irritating me so much that i did all this for you just to fall inlove with me. I was stupid wasn't i?" I couldn't hold my feelings for him anymore so i just blurted out everything. I guess it was worth it.

"Ahh Syo I-I- i have something to do BYE!"

Well, i guess its over now...everything is over now.

"Syo? You were inlove with Natsuki all this time?"

IT'S MIKAZE! WHY HIM?

"WHAT THE- Mikaze were you eavesdropping on us all this time?"

"Oh no no i would never do such a thing to you, cutie."

That made me blushed alittle, wait what why the hell am i blushing?

"don't joke around about that stuff idiot."

As i was turning my head away from him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

WHAT THE why am i being carried by Mikaze!?

"OI MIKAZE PUT ME DOWN!" that idiot just what is he thinking?

*throws*

"Ow don't throw my like that! Stupid"

"sorry Syo but you should be glad i threw you on my bed other than the floor"

huuuuh? What the hell am i doing on his bed right now? I tired getting up but Mikaze came on top of me holding my body to the bed and wouldn't let go of me.

"Hey Mikaze what do you think you're doing?"

"Syo I love you. I love you alot. All my jokes about you were serious"

as he was saying that he started kissing my lips. I tried pushing him away but i couldn't, he was just too strong and just like this I started kissing him back not knowing anything around us but just me and him. He finally lets go of me and said

"Kurusu I love more than anything else, do you know how sad i was when i saw you get rejected by Natsuki?"

THIS SON OF A-how dare he.

"Kurusu? Kurusuuuu?"

I was just too embarrassed to answer him. What did he just say again? Did he said that he was inlove with me? Before i could ask him, he kissed me again... but harder this time. My tongue feels so numbs right now. I started kissing him back as I put one if my hand into his soft hair while that other holding on to his shirt.

"Good morning cuttie"

huh? Was that Mikaze's voice just now? And... WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED IN BED WITH HIM!?

"m-m-morning Mikaze. What happened last night?"

"ehh don't tell my you dont remember. We did something that made you moaned alot 'ah ha nu Mikaze s-slow down idiot."

"SHUTUP STUPID I-I-I could help myself" –blushes-

"and Kurusu.."

"WHAT NOW!?"

"I love you"

and just like that he kissed my forehead and said 'I love you' again. And thus is how our relationship had begun.


End file.
